A known sheet conveying device includes a main body and a sheet feed tray that is slidable relative to the main body. The sheet feed tray includes a guide for guiding a sheet from the sheet feed tray to the main body. The main body includes a guide located downstream of the guide of the sheet feed tray in a sheet conveyance direction. These guides facilitate smooth conveyance of sheets at a gap between the main body and the sheet feed tray.